You'll be mine
by Alice Von Gotha
Summary: Draco et Pansy. Un couple admis pour n'importe quel élève ayant étudié à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Et Pourtant... Comment expliquer le mariage du prince des Serpentards avec la petite Astoria Greengrass ?
1. Prologue

**You'll be mine**

* * *

><p><span>Résumé<span> : Pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur, il était admis que Draco Malfoy finirait sans doute avec cette peste de Pansy Parkinson. Toujours ensembles, mêmes caractères, beaucoup de complicité… Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Comment Draco a-t-il pu se retrouver marié à la petite Astoria Greengrass ?

Rating : T ou M… On verra plus loin.

Disclaimer : L'univers, les lieux, les noms des personnages… Oui, tout appartient à la grande J.K.R.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> :

L'automne était arrivé en avance, cette année. Nous nous dirigions vers le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross, cela faisait 19 ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds… Mon fils avait onze ans, et effectuait sa première année à Poudlard. J'étais triste de le laisser partir – les moments où je ne l'avais que pour moi s'achevaient. Il avait grandi si vite… Il me tenait la main, et j'avais l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il m'accorderait ce contact. Il fallait bien qu'il sorte de mes jupes, comme me disait mon époux…

« Maman… Et si je ne me retrouvais pas dans la même maison que mes amis ?...

Je lui souris.

- Alors tu t'en feras de nouveaux. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange… Tu sais, j'ai eu moi-même à faire face à cette situation. Et ce n'était pas insurmontable… C'était même plutôt intéressant.

Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir rassuré. Son père ne dit rien. C'était assez habituel… S'il n'avait pas eu une fierté particulièrement développée, il ne serait certainement pas revenu sur ce quai. Cela signifiait revoir ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, qui tout comme nous étaient parents, à présent. D'ailleurs, nous ne tardâmes pas à croiser les premières têtes connues…

A une cinquantaine de mètres de nous se tenaient l'équipe des héros de guerre au complet. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Weasley et Weasley… Draco les salua d'un signe de tête. Il ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner de l'avoir sauvé… D'autant qu'Harry Potter lui-même a plaidé son innocence lors de son procès.

Je le vois d'ailleurs, de loin, qui me jette un regard désolé. Je lui souris, car il ignore tout. Il est vrai que lors de nos années d'école, il avait représenté pour moi un certain espoir, et sans doute a-t-il l'impression d'avoir échoué sur cette mission là. Mais il n'a pas échoué. Tout ce que j'ai fait après Poudlard, je l'ai fait en toute liberté…

Mais, tout de même, si j'avais su à l'époque que je finirais mariée à Draco Malfoy…


	2. La beauté comme malédiction

**Chapitre 1 – La beauté comme malédiction**

Je suis née dans une famille de la petite noblesse sorcière. Nous possédions un petit manoir, un étang, quelques terres, deux elfes de maison. J'avais une grande sœur de deux ans mon aînée, Daphné. Mes parents espéraient que nous aurions un jour un petit frère – un héritier idéal, pour ne pas que le manoir ne change de nom en revenant à ma sœur.

Mes parents sont tous deux sang-pur. Mon père était un mangemort, mais n'appartenait pas au premier cercle de fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa grande ambition – de fait, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyé durant mon enfance. Ma mère était l'exemple type de la sorcière de la haute société sang-pur. Belle, gracieuse, calme, s'occupant futilement et tenant son rang dans des soirées et autres thés, partagés avec d'autres femmes portant le même masque. Voici ce que nous étions destinées à devenir, ma sœur et moi.

Parmi ses amies comptait la belle, ou plutôt la sublime et froide Narcissa Malfoy. Dès la naissance de son fils, elle s'occupa de lui trouver le meilleur parti possible, et recherchait deux qualités chez sa future bru : la pureté de son sang et la beauté de ses traits. Les Malfoy ont la réputation d'être extrêmement séduisants et raffinés depuis des générations, d'où l'importance de cette dernière caractéristique, la plus ardue à remplir. Etant petite, j'étais gardée par ma nourrice lors de ces réunions mondaines. Puis, arrivée à l'âge de six ans, ma mère décida de me présenter à cette femme si exigeante, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa future belle-fille.

Il faut dire que ma mère n'aurait jamais présenté Daphné à Mme Malfoy. En effet, nous étions très différentes, ma sœur et moi. Ma sœur ressemblait à mon père : ses traits étaient assez grossiers, ses cheveux bruns et frisés, sa peau un peu bronzée. Elle aimait beaucoup manger également et, malgré les privations de ma mère, mangeait beaucoup trop de chocolat pour son bien… Du coup, elle était un peu ronde. Elle avait en revanche de jolis yeux bleus, qui pétillaient. Pour ma part, je ressemblais à ma mère : mes cheveux étaient noirs, fins et lisses, mes yeux verts. J'étais toute menue, et avais déjà perdu les joues rondes et le corps potelé de l'enfance.

Ma rencontre avec la « belle dame », à qui je devais absolument plaire, fut préparée avec soin. Ma mère corrigeait ma démarche, mes révérences, le ton de ma voix. On m'offrit une robe spéciale. Ne sachant ce qu'il se tramait véritablement, j'avais très envie de plaire à cette dame, que l'on m'avait un peu décrite comme une princesse…

Je la rencontrais lors d'un thé organisé dans notre manoir, un tête à tête entre ma mère et elle. Je devais attendre dans le boudoir que l'on m'appelle dans le petit salon. J'étais un peu angoissée, je ne savais pourquoi… Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qui me parurent des heures, Cody, notre elfe de maison, transplana devant moi.

« Mme Malfoy et la maitresse vous attendent dans le petit salon, Miss !

Je soignais mon entrée. Je m'avançais d'un pas aérien et m'inclinait devant Narcissa, en la saluant comme ma mère me l'avait enseigné.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mme Malfoy.

- Charmante enfant ! Relevez-vous, je vous prie.

Je me redressais, et elle m'examina.

- Excellent port de tête… Très noble. Un regard profond, et intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle a un goût prononcé pour l'étude, en effet !

- Très bien. Il faut qu'une femme de la haute société soit cultivée, pour ne pas ennuyer son mari par une conversation futile… Avez-vous fait quelque chose à ses cheveux ?

- Un de nos elfes s'est chargé de les brosser, voilà tout. Aucune potion n'a été utilisée. Elle n'a pas les mêmes que sa sœur, grâce au ciel…

- En effet, elle a eu plus de chance.

L'examen dura un moment. Après quoi on me fit chanter, boire le thé, puis on me congédia.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, ma mère interrompit ma leçon – un précepteur m'apprenait à lire, écrire et compter – pour m'annoncer que j'allais revoir la dame.

- Te souviens-tu de mon amie, Narcissa ? Elle nous invite toutes les deux à prendre le thé, demain. Tu pourras rencontrer son fils, Draco, il a l'âge de Daphné. Tu aimerais faire connaissance avec lui ? C'est un garçon très gentil…

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Pourquoi Daphné ne vient pas avec nous ?

- Parce que Mme Malfoy ne la connait pas. Ce serait impoli.

La vérité était que Narcissa Malfoy détestait les enfants, et davantage encore lorsqu'elle les trouvait laids…

Le lendemain, vêtue d'une nouvelle robe, je me rendis donc avec ma mère au manoir Malfoy. Le cérémonial recommença : révérence, thé, chanson… Un garçon plus âgé que moi entra pendant que je chantais. Il était blond platine, mince, les yeux gris et froids. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui, et en imposait un peu… Après avoir achevé ma chanson, Narcissa nous présenta :

- Ma chère Astoria, je te présente mon fils adoré, Draco. Draco, mon ange, que penses-tu de la chanson de cette petite fille ?

Il me toisait alors que je m'inclinais devant lui, comme ma mère me l'avait demandé.

- La chanson était un peu triste. Mais elle était bien chantée.

Ce garçon était assez envoûtant. Je le remerciais.

- La trouves-tu jolie, amour ?

- Oui. Je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas blonde.

Narcissa eut un sourire satisfait – En effet, elle avait d'abord cherché une bru blonde, pour que ses petits enfants aient le plus de chances possible de ressembler à son fils. Mais aucune de ces fillettes ne plaisaient à Draco… Elle était contente d'avoir enfin mis le doigt sur le problème, d'autant que la famille Greengrass était très honorable.

- Ma chère Sapho, voilà qui scelle notre accord.

oOo

Je ne revis pas Draco avant nos fiançailles magiques. Ma mère ne me cacha rien de cet engagement, et je ne m'y opposais pas. Ce jour là, je fus littéralement couverte de fleurs blanches, par-dessus une robe elle-même blanche – je constatais en le rejoignant que Draco avait subit le même traitement. On nous fit signer un contrat de fiançailles magiques, et l'on fit un grand repas, réunissant nos deux familles. Draco ne me parla pas du repas, et je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus, n'ayant aucunement conscience de ce que ça impliquait…

Après cette cérémonie, mes visites au manoir Malfoy se firent plus fréquentes. Ma mère et moi étions invitées à la moindre fête. Il fallait me présenter, et qu'à six ans déjà je prenne ma place dans cette société élitiste.

Je fus notamment invitée à la fête d'anniversaire de Draco. Nous étions en juin, il faisait très beau. Il avait neuf ans. J'étais heureuse d'aller à un goûter d'enfant, je dois bien avouer que je m'ennuyais avec les grandes personnes… J'étais la plus jeune invitée, je n'aurais que 7 ans en novembre, et cela ne joua pas en ma faveur… Ce goûter tourna en effet très vite au cauchemar. Je me fis embêter par une petite peste, qu'on me présenta sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. Elle semblait proche de mon fiancé et, quand elle ne riait pas avec lui, elle me pinçait, me tirait les cheveux. Je voulu me défendre, n'est-ce pas cela, trouver une place ? Mal m'en pris : je fus vite immobilisée par deux grands garçons, et Pansy pu me rouer de coups tout à son aise. Draco regardait la scène, d'un air ennuyé. Quand ils en eurent assez, quand ils me lâchèrent enfin et que je pu me recroqueviller à ma guise sur le sol, je vis Draco s'avancer vers moi. Il m'aida à me relever, épousseta ma robe, constata que malgré mes tremblements je ne pleurais pas, ce qui sembla le satisfaire. Suite à quoi il me gifla.

- Je ne tolère pas que l'on manque de respect à mes amis.

La première gifle d'une longue série car dès lors, je devins le souffre-douleur de la petite bande… Jamais Draco ne se rangeait de mon côté. Je continuer à tenir mon rôle, ne pas pleurer, rester digne. Mais cette fonction de défouloir me plongea dans une intense mélancolie… Je ne savais comment changer cette situation sans me dresser contre tout ce qu'on m'avait inculqué, tout ce qu'on attendait de moi.

oOo

La situation devint plus douce deux ans plus tard, lorsque toute la bande fit son entrée à Poudlard. Je n'eus à subir leur présence que pendant les congés scolaires… Je questionnais ma sœur sur cette école, où j'entrerais moi-même dans deux ans, et elle m'expliqua notamment le fonctionnement des maisons. Dès lors, je tenais la solution : il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois répartie à Serpentard… Je me renseignais sur les autres maisons. Poufsouffle était profondément méprisée par Draco et ses amis, je n'aurais donc aucun intérêt à m'y retrouver : cela confirmerait leur façon de me rabaisser… Gryffondor était traditionnellement détestée par les Serpentards, mais vue comme plus noble que Poufsouffle. Il s'agissait par ailleurs de la maison du célèbre Harry Potter, qu'il était convenu de haïr, d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait battu Draco à plates coutures au Quidditch. Serdaigle était le fief des intellectuels. Cela me plaisait bien, j'avais toujours aimé étudier. Je priais Merlin et Morgane tous les soirs de m'envoyer là-bas…

oOo

Je fis ma première rentrée à Poudlard alors que Draco et ses amis entamaient leur troisième année d'études. Je me retrouvais avec eux dans le train – mais heureusement pour moi, ils passèrent peu de temps dans le compartiment, préférant se balader. Dès les premières minutes, je vis que Draco n'exerçait pas seulement son influence sur sa bande d'amis, mais sur l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard… Ma résolution s'en trouva accrue. Je pu voir également qu'il était à la fois craint et détesté par les élèves des autres maisons. Je fus soulagée d'arriver, même si le trajet fut moins éprouvant que ce que j'appréhendais – malgré les détraqueurs qui investirent le train à un moment, à la recherche de l'assassin Sirius Black...

En descendant du train, les premières années furent appelées par un demi-géant, et nous nous rendîmes au château en barques. J'étais émerveillée : les hautes tours se découpaient gracieusement sur le ciel. J'allais vivre dans un château ! Au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait, je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi : je ne voulais plus être entravée par ce fiancé qui devenait de plus en plus dur avec moi… Merlin, Morgane, faites que je ne sois pas à Serpentard !

Une fois dans le château, le professeur MacGonagall nous réunit dans une petite pièce attenante à la Grande Salle, ou l'on attendait d'être répartis. Mon ventre était si noué…

- Greengrass, Astoria !

Je m'avançais vers le Choixpeau, de ce pas gracieux et aérien que m'avait appris ma mère. Je pris place sur le tabouret, et le vieux chapeau me tomba devant les yeux. Je me mis à penser très fort : « Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard… »

« Ma chère, me répondis le Choixpeau dans ma tête, je ne crois pas que Serpentard vous conviendrait. Vous aimez l'étude, vous aimez apprendre et comprenez vite les choses… Vous irez plus loin si je vous envoie à… »

- SERDAIGLE !

Je retins un sourire ravi de s'étaler sur mon visage et me rendis à la table désignée, où j'étais abondamment applaudie. En prenant place, je jetais un œil à la table des Serpentards… Où je vis Pansy bouche bée et Draco qui me fixait d'un regard assassin.


	3. Protège moi, Rowena

**Chapitre 2 – Protège-moi, Rowena…**

Avant de commencer, merci à Rose Black, ma toute première revieweuse et à Coukie. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, j'y pense depuis tellement longtemps… Pour te répondre, Coukie, je ne pense pas être très régulière dans ma publication : ça risque d'aller vite au début, mais j'ai des études prenantes qui risquent de ralentir considérablement mon rythme… Rassurez-vous toutefois, la trame de cette histoire est entièrement rédigée, et je compte bien l'écrire jusqu'au bout.

Disclaimer : tout est à Elle, je sais.

* * *

><p>Le regard de mon <em>fiancé<em> me glaçait. Je ne desserrais pas les lèvres de tout le repas, et n'oser lever les yeux vers lui. Je savais ce qui m'attendait… Une punition exemplaire, pour oser ainsi lui échapper. J'avais hâte d'être à l'abri dans ma salle commune…

Le repas se finit, sans que je puisse en avaler une bouchée. Les préfets nous appelèrent, et nous nous mîmes en rang. J'osais à nouveau _le_ regarder il me fixait toujours, toujours aussi froid, mais son regard n'était plus furieux – plutôt calculateur, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. J'avais néanmoins la certitude que je serais tranquille pour ce soir : les préfets ne nous lâchaient pas. Hors de _sa_ vue, je me détendis enfin, et me rendis compte que la fille qui se tenait à mes côtés me regardait avec curiosité. Je lui souris timidement.

- Tu as peur ? Tu n'as rien mangé pendant le festin !

- J'avais peur, mais je me sens mieux, maintenant.

Elle me tendit la main, d'une manière très solennelle.

- Perséphone Guipure.

Je la serrais en souriant.

- Astoria Greengrass.

- Enchantée !

Elle avait l'air réellement enchantée. Voire même… Enthousiaste, à en juger par son expression. Elle se mit à bavasser sur la magie, les cours, etc. Quelque part, je me trouvais rassurée : la première personne à qui j'adressais la parole n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe, et _il_ n'aurait pas cela à me reprocher.

Je réfléchissais à cette notion de « sang-de-bourbe », ancrée dans mon cerveau depuis mon plus jeune âge, quand Perséphone me posa une question, dérivée de son long monologue dont e n'avais pas écouté le moindre mot.

- … et toi, quelles furent tes premières manifestations de magie ?

- Eh bien… La première est apparue vers mes deux ans d'après ma mère, et je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir. J'avais pétrifié le chat de ma grande sœur, qui avait osé me griffer. Plus tard, je parvenais à être toujours propre, même lorsque je faisais des jeux salissants. La dernière manifestation de magie instinctive en date est la création d'une barrière de protection, face à une fille qui voulait se battre avec moi.

« Me battre » aurait été plus juste. De même que magie « contrôlée » plutôt qu'« instinctive ». Ce n'était pas non plus de la survie, en tout cas, un bon prétexte de défense non désirée. Cela ne m'empêchait toutefois pas de m'attirer les foudres de Draco… Il est intelligent, bien qu'il soit détestable, et je pense qu'il avait fini par comprendre mon petit manège.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'une haute tour, face à un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Les préfets nous expliquèrent qu'il fallait répondre à une énigme pour pouvoir entrer dans notre salle : il suffisait de frapper une fois à la porte au moyen du heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui y était placé, et ce dernier nous posera une question. Cela était très différent du système appliqué aux dortoirs des Serpentards : Daphné m'avait signalé qu'il fallait donner un mot de passe.

La salle commune était circulaire, toute tendue de soie bleu roi et bronze, et comportait de nombreuses fenêtres en forme d'arcades. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette étoilée, de même que le dôme qui recouvrait la pièce. Mon regard s'attarda sur une statue en marbre de Carrare, placée dans une niche face à la porte. Rowena Serdaigle, l'intelligence incarnée, le symbole personnel de ma liberté. La préfète nous conduisit à notre dortoir, par la porte située à gauche de cette statue. En passant près d'elle, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son visage bienveillant – et me mis à la prier, au fond de moi, « sauve-moi, Rowena… ».

Nous étions cinq, dans notre dortoir. Nous nous présentâmes les unes aux autres, et il apparu que l'une d'entre elles – Miranda Chatterton – avait des parents moldus.

oOo

Le lendemain, je me rendis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, accompagnée de Perséphone. Cette dernière m'avait adoptée en tant qu'amie, et je me promis de l'écouter monologuer un jour. Pour l'instant, son babillage incessant n'était que la musique de fond à mes propres pensées : il fallait que j'échappe à la bande de Serpentards…

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je constatais leur absence, et respirais de nouveau. Le professeur Flitwick nous distribua nos emplois du temps, nous indiquant où se trouvaient les différentes salles. Je finissais une tartine de miel quand je senti deux mains s'abattre sur mes épaules, et une voix glacée me susurrer à l'oreille :

- Très chère Astoria… Que dirais-tu d'avoir une petite conversation avec moi ?

Je n'eus que le temps de voir le regard apeuré de Perséphone, avant que mon _fiancé_ ne m'entraîne hors de la Grande Salle, dans une salle de classe vraisemblablement désaffectée.

- Alors, mon ange… Qu'as-tu dit à ce bon vieux Choixpeau pour qu'il considère que la noble maison de Serpentard ne te conviendrait pas ?

Il était d'un calme olympien. Effrayant. Je ne constatais qu'à cet instant à quel point il avait grandi, depuis un an… Aucun son ne semblait pouvoir sortir de ma bouche.

- Je… Je ne… n'ai rien…

- Tu mens. Tu mens, et je déteste ça.

Il lève sa main.

- Non ! Non, c'est lui, il a dit que j'aim…

Je criais quand sa main s'abattit sur mon visage, et il me fit taire d'un _silencio_. Puis il répéta, insistant sur chaque syllabe :

- Je dé-te-ste que l'on me mente. Et surtout que _tu_ me mentes.

Un autre coup. Deux. Des bras qui me soulèvent. Une pile vacillante de bureaux, que mon atterrissage brutal fait s'effondrer – je n'eus que le temps de relier les jambes pour ne pas qu'elles se retrouvent coincées…

- _Collaporta_.

Le bruit… Probablement redoutait-il l'entrée malvenue d'un professeur ou d'un préfet. Il s'avança vers moi, toujours aussi calme. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, des larmes – silencieuses – ravageant mon visage. Il me saisit sous les bras et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Je n'osais bouger, attendant la suite avec appréhension… Quand il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et m'essuya le visage.

- Ne te méprends pas. Tes larmes m'incommodent.

Après quoi, il soigna mes bleus et mes écorchures au moyen d'une crème orangée, que les sorciers utilisent en général pour soigner les légères blessures que peuvent s'infliger les enfants en jouant. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et mis fin à mon sortilège de mutisme.

- Les cours commencent dans dix minutes. C'est le temps dont tu disposes pour te calmer. Je te défends de parler de cela à qui que ce soit. _Alohomora_.

Je ne pus ni bouger, ni parler. J'étais paralysée par le choc. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi.

- Encore une chose… Ne t'avise plus jamais, _jamais_, de me contrarier de la sorte.

Et il sortit. Enfin…

oOo

Autant dire que, par la suite, j'évitais de me retrouver sur son chemin. Il m'apparut très vite que je n'étais pas la seule victime de sa petite bande, loin de là, et que la plupart des gens les considéraient comme des personnages détestables, à l'exception des Serpentards. Je pu constater également qu'il n'avait pas mis ses amis au courant de la correction qu'il m'avait donnée – Pansy m'ignorait royalement, alors qu'elle aurait mis un point d'honneur à m'humilier davantage, si elle avait été au courant. Une dernière vérité m'apparut enfin, alors que Draco se trouva le bras bandé, blessé par un hippogriffe : Pansy et lui n'étaient pas seulement amis. Je détestais cette fille, je ne voulais pas de ce _fiancé_, et pourtant… Je me sentais humiliée comme jamais par leur relation. Une question revenait fréquemment : qui était au courant de ces fiançailles ? Tout comme Daphné et Draco – et peut-être quelques membres de ses amis – je décidais de passer cette future union sous silence. Aux questions de Perséphone, je répondis que je le connaissais depuis l'enfance, et que nous ne nous étions jamais entendus. Je fus surprise de la voir m'aider à ne pas le croiser, avant que je ne me rappelle qu'elle m'avait choisie comme amie. Je commençais dès lors à l'envisager comme telle, moi aussi : elle était d'une intelligence et d'une efficacité remarquable, et nous mîmes au point un plan de déplacements et de couloir à éviter en fonction de l'emploi du temps des troisièmes années de Serpentard.

Concernant les cours et la vie scolaire, tout se passait bien pour moi, mis à part en histoire de la magie, comme pour bon nombre de mes camarades. Ma matière préférée était Potions, et j'aidais fréquemment Perséphone à faire ses devoirs – ce qu'elle me rendait pour la métamorphose. Je ne fus que peu touchée par les différents évènements qui secouèrent le monde sorcier, cette année-là : la double fuite de Sirius Black et ses incursions à Poudlard. Mon père étant mangemort, je ne pensais pas avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre de cet homme…

Je n'eus pas à souffrir à nouveau de confrontations avec Malfoy – que je n'appelais pas Draco devant mes condisciples. Ce dernier était bien trop occupé entre Quidditch, Pansy, et sa croisade contre Harry Potter et l'Hippogriffe. Je profitais à fond de cette première année d'insouciance et de liberté, me fis de nouveaux amis dans ma maison… Et l'année scolaire pris fin. Je réussis avec succès mes examens – à l'exception d'histoire de la magie – et ce fut le moment de rentrer…

oOo

Mes vacances d'été ne furent pas des plus heureuses, comme je pouvais m'y attendre. Il apparut que Narcissa était très mécontente que je ne sois pas à Serpentard…

- … au moins, les Serdaigles ont pour principale qualité l'intelligence. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas été répartie à Gryffondor, ou pire, Poufsouffle, la maison-poubelle qui n'accueille que les idiots dont ne veulent pas les autres maisons.

Elle radotait souvent cela, d'un air dédaigneux, méprisant. Je fus alors sûre que nos fiançailles ne pouvaient être rompues, sinon elle l'aurait fait depuis le premier septembre, à l'annonce de ma répartition. Ma mère, peinée de la déception de ma future belle-mère, me reprocha également de ne pas avoir su aller dans la maison des vert et argent. Je passais donc le plus clair de mon été dans la bibliothèque de mes parents, ne sortant que lorsque l'on m'imposait la présence de Draco Malfoy, parfois accompagné de ses amis. Pansy me fit bien sentir que je deviendrais son défouloir saisonnier personnel, les autres ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à moi. Une semaine avant la rentrée, alors que nous étions au manoir Malfoy, Draco lança, de cette voix traînante qu'il réservait à son auditoire de fidèles :

- Père m'a annoncé un grand évènement, qui se tiendra cette année à Poudlard. Vous savez les contacts qu'il a au ministère, c'est Fudge lui-même qui l'a mis dans le secret…

Une pause théâtrale. Nous tendons tous l'oreille, intéressés. Il reprend, avec cette lueur inquiétante dans le regard, qui reflète généralement ses plus sombres ambitions :

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ?


	4. Et désormais, je pense

**Chapitre 3 – Et désormais, je pense.**

Quelques lignes pour les habituels remerciements : Toujours un grand merci à Rose Black, ma première revieweuse fidèle au poste, doublée d'un écrivain remarquable ^^. Merci également à Sonia, Albina, Laet, KLM, et Cara Malefoy vos petits mots me vont droit au cœur. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic sans la commenter, cela montre que vous l'appréciez, malgré votre silence.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait provoqué une excitation sans précédent parmi les proches de Draco. Cela faisait des années qu'un tel évènement n'avait pas eu lieu – trop de morts, apparemment. Ils avaient tous l'intention de s'y inscrire, et j'espérais méchamment que Parkinson serait sélectionnée et mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances lors de la première épreuve.<p>

Le premier septembre, nous nous rendîmes tous à Londres, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. La barrière à peine passée, j'eus la surprise et la joie de voir Perséphone venir vers moi. Ignorant les regards méprisants et peu avenant des Serpentards qui m'entouraient, elle m'invita à passer le voyage dans son wagon, avec d'autres élèves de notre maison – ce que je m'empressais d'accepter, sous l'œil réprobateur de ma mère qui ne comprenait pas que je puisse m'éloigner un tant soit peu de mon _fiancé_.

Le compartiment où mon amie me fit entrer était assez grand et déjà bien rempli, de Serdaigles de différentes années. Je reconnu les trois filles qui occupaient notre dortoir, une fille étrange, et très amusante malgré elle, d'un an de plus que nous qui s'appelait Luna Lovegood (et qui changea de compartiment au bout de deux minutes, jugeant celui-ci trop bruyant), deux garçons de quatrième année, et un autre, qui commençait sans doute sa première année, car sa robe ne comportait aucun écusson.

- Anthony, peux-tu nous aider à monter nos malles dans le filet ?

La sociabilité de Perséphone m'étonnera toujours. Elle connaissait pratiquement l'intégralité des élèves de notre maison… Le dit-Anthony nous sourit, et nous débarrassa de nos bagages. Le voyage en leur compagnie fut très agréable, beaucoup plus que celui de l'année dernière, en ce qui me concernait. A un moment, Draco, accompagné de ceux que j'appelais personnellement ses « gardes du corps », Crabbe et Goyle, fit sa petite apparition dans notre wagon. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard désapprobateur sur le sourire que j'affichais sans retenue, et sortit.

- Etonnant, commenta un certain Michael Corner (un Serdaigle de troisième année qui nous avait rejoint), c'est bien la première année que Malfoy ne nous fait pas part de ses petits commentaires méprisants !

- Ah ? Parce que c'est une habitude pour lui ? Demandais-je.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Me répondit Anthony. Ce type méprise tout le monde, de toute façon. Il a de stupides _a priori_ sur la pureté du sang, la richesse, etc. Son père dont il parle tout le temps était un mangemort, mais il n'a pas été condamné parce qu'on pense qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'imperium. Mais si vous voulez mon avis…

- Tu penses qu'il a menti au Magenmagot ? demanda Perséphone en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Anthony se pencha vers nous d'un air de conspirateur, et murmura :

- Evidemment. Et je pense qu'il a pris part au carnage de la coupe du monde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Je ne dis rien. Bien sûr que Lucius Malfoy s'était amusé avec ces moldus. Mon père aussi, d'ailleurs. Et pour les idées reçues sur la pureté du sang, j'avais baigné dedans toute mon enfance, moi aussi… Même si je ne méprisais pas publiquement les nés-moldus, j'évitais généralement de les fréquenter.

- Astoria connaît Malfoy depuis qu'elle est petite, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne nous a rien dit ?

La voix de Perséphone me sortit de mes réflexions. Tous se tournèrent vers moi, et je rougis.

- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai. On ne s'est jamais vraiment entendus, vous savez. Généralement, il ignore ma présence… (Ayant conscience d'être floue face à leurs regards interrogatifs, je poursuivis :) En fait, ma mère est amie avec Narcissa Malfoy. Ce qui fait que j'ai fréquemment à subir sa présence, lorsque je suis chez mes parents… Par contre, je vous garantis que si c'était Parkinson qui avait ouvert la porte, elle ne serait pas partie sans rien dire !

La conversation dévia à mon grand bonheur sur Pansy Parkinson, laquelle n'était visiblement pas très aimée au vu des commentaires qui lui étaient destinés.

Le voyage se poursuivit joyeusement, et même la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur Poudlard ne put entacher ma bonne humeur. Retrouver les Serdaigles était pour moi une véritable libération…

oOo

Le repas de début d'année se déroula dans la même ambiance. Nous eûmes la surprise de voir que notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un ancien auror un peu fou – « Mais Dumbledore est _lui-même_ fou. Un génie, d'accord, mais complètement fêlé. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant. » commenta Michael Corner. Puis, à la fin du repas, le directeur annonça aux élèves la tenue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, provocant une véritable émulation à toutes les tables. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup à rester calmes face à cette annonce.

- Tu le savais ? chuchota Perséphone.

- Malfoy l'a annoncé à ses fidèles, cet été, un jour où j'étais là. C'est son père qui l'a mis au courant, j'ai oublié de vous l'annoncer, dans le train…

Je la regardais d'un air d'excuse, et elle me sourit en me pressant la main. Dumbledore continuait ses explications, quand une nouvelle provoqua des exclamations frustrées : seuls les élèves majeurs étaient autorisés à participer au tournoi. Anthony eut une moue boudeuse et je regrettais que Parkinson n'ait plus la moindre chance de se faire tuer… La cérémonie d'ouverture aurait lieu lors du festin d'Halloween, mais ce tournoi me paraissait à moi aussi bien moins intéressant.

oOo

La fin du mois d'octobre arriva assez vite. Ce début d'année m'emplissait d'entrain : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais heureuse. Perséphone n'était plus ma seule amie : nous formions désormais un véritable groupe avec ceux qui occupaient notre compartiment, le premier septembre. Nous nous retrouvions souvent, et cette nouvelle amitié ponctuait ma vie de rires nouveaux. Je connaissais enfin autre chose que les relations froides et calculées de la pseudo-noblesse sorcière – même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à considérer les deux nés-moldus de notre groupe comme des relations – et encore moins comme des amis. Draco et ses amis me laissaient tranquille, même Pansy qui avait tendance à s'accrocher au bras de mon _fiancé_ comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je la soupçonnais fortement d'être au courant de la promesse de mariage qui liait Malfoy à moi, et de faire des recherches pour pouvoir les rompre. Pour ma part, je savais que cela ne s'était jamais fait, et que notre contrat nous liait à vie… Cependant, je devais avouer que je serais ravie qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème. Pour ma part, j'y avais réfléchi, et la meilleure solution – et sans doute la plus simple – semblait être de ne pas se marier du tout. Le contrat ne stipulait aucune date limite, et il n'est pas nécessaire de se marier pour s'aimer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pourrions ainsi choisir avec qui faire notre vie, Draco et moi… Ceci dit, je ne pense pas que Narcissa approuverait ce genre de projets.

Le 30 octobre au soir, nous fûmes tous réunis par maisons pour accueillir les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. On sentit une certaine excitation s'emparer des rangs quand les élèves reconnurent Victor Krum, un garçon voûté à l'air maussade, réputé meilleur attrapeur du monde. Lors du repas, les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'installèrent à notre table, à mon grand déplaisir – les garçons semblaient particulièrement sensible à la réputation des françaises… Puis la Coupe de Feu, arbitre impartial fut placée, prête à l'emploi – le lendemain soir, les champions seraient désignés…

Le lendemain, la question du champion de Poudlard était sur toutes les lèvres. Pour ma part, ce tournoi me laissait assez indifférente, et je me forçais à participer à la conversation. Quand la discussion se tourna à nouveau vers Krum, encensé par les garçons et vénéré par les filles, je décidais de me rendre à la bibliothèque, excédée. J'avais hâte que les champions soient choisis…

A la fin du festin d'Halloween, les champions furent tirés au sort : Krum (à mon grand désespoir) pour Durmstrang, Delacourt (une blonde plantureuse) pour Beauxbâtons et Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, pour Poudlard. A la surprise générale, le nom d'Harry Potter sortit également de la coupe. Je glissais discrètement un regard à la table des Serpentards : Draco avait l'air furieux… Puis une lueur malsaine éclaira son regard, et il se pencha vers ses amis, planifiant sans doute une vengeance machiavélique.

Une fois remontés dans notre tour, il semblait évident que personne n'avait l'intention d'aller se coucher. Notre groupe ne fit pas exception, et nous nous réunîmes dans un coin de la salle commune.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un élève pourrait contrer les sorts de limite d'âge de Dumbledore ! commença Anthony.

- Et encore moins Potter ! renchérit Michael. Ginny Weasley m'a dit qu'il était très proche de Dumbledore… Et Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air très content de voir son nom sortir de la coupe !

- Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise blague ? demanda Perséphone.

- En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il sera autorisé à participer. Il va se faire démolir, face à des septièmes années !

oOo

Il apparut par la suite que Potter venait de se faire de nombreux ennemis. Il était forcé de participer au tournoi, et l'intégralité des Poufsouffles lui en voulait de voler la vedette à Diggory. Même Weasley, son meilleur ami, semblait lui en vouloir…

Quelques jours après, alors que je sortais de la Grande Salle où je venais de prendre mon petit déjeuner, Draco me saisi par le bras et me dit à l'oreille :

- Nous tenons une petite réunion dans les cachots… Je te conseille fortement de me suivre.

J'indiquais d'un signe de la main à Anthony et Michael que tout allait bien, et je le suivis.

Le cachot qu'ils avaient choisi était vaste, tenant plus de l'amphithéâtre que de la salle de cours, et je m'étonnais de le trouver presque rempli : la presque totalité des Serpentards était présente, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Poufsouffles, et plusieurs Serdaigles que je ne connaissais pas personnellement. Lorsqu'il me sembla évident que Draco présidait cette réunion improvisée, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être étonnée : il me semblait pourtant que la majorité des élèves de l'école le détestaient, et ne voulaient surtout pas se retrouver sur son chemin… Draco joua sur l'injustice de la participation de Potter au tournoi, qui discréditait l'école et portait atteinte aux Poufsouffles et à Diggory, pour lancer une campagne de déstabilisation du « survivant ». Il distribua ensuite un badge à chacun d'entre nous, sur lequel on pouvait lire « Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY le VRAI champion de Poudlard », message qui changeait en « A BAS POTTER » lorsque l'on appuyait dessus. C'était bête et méchant, et je n'avais aucune intention de le porter puisque le tournoi m'indifférait totalement. Je le montrais d'ailleurs à Perséphone, qui prit une expression écœurée.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me fis violemment saisir le bras par mon fiancé, accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson :

- Je ne vois pas ton badge, ma chère Astoria…

- Et pour cause ! poursuivit Pansy, le regard triomphant, Je ne l'ai _jamais_ vue le porter ! Que se passe-t-il, petite idiote, sa couleur ne va pas avec ton petit uniforme bleu et bronze ? Ou alors, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mesquin… Peut-être que tu soutiens Saint Potter !

Les quatre Serpentards m'entouraient, et je maudis ce manque de courage qui m'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Draco sorti un badge de sa poche, et l'épingla soigneusement sur ma chemise.

- Si je te croise à nouveau sans ce badge, je te jure que je t'en colle un sur le front avec un maléfice de glue perpétuelle…

Pansy ajouta, l'air victorieux :

- Et évite d'avoir des avis sur ce genre de questions… Il serait temps que tu tiennes ta place !

Mes amis furent surpris de me voir débarquer avec cet immonde badge sur la poitrine. Je leur racontais une version simplifiée de l'histoire, et leur rancœur vis-à-vis des Serpentards s'accentua encore. J'étais soulagée qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas pour ma faiblesse… Ils m'assurèrent d'ailleurs qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de provoquer leur petite bande, car leurs vengeances étaient généralement redoutables…

oOo

Quelques temps plus tard, un soir, j'étais hissée sur un escabeau de près de deux mètres à la bibliothèque – je savais que la magie primitive n'intéressait pas grand monde, mais de là à coincer les livres traitant de ce sujet tout en haut d'un rayon ! – lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer une formule derrière moi, à voix basse. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner et de voir Pansy Parkinson hilare partir en courant quand mon escabeau s'effondra sur lui-même. Cette sale peste ! Evidemment qu'elle avait trouvé la solution au problème du mariage : il suffisait de me tuer ! Assez discrètement pour que Draco l'ignore, néanmoins : s'il avait entièrement refusé ce mariage, il m'aurait certainement tuée lui-même… Malheureusement pour elle, à part me couvrir de bleus, cette – hypothétique –tentative de meurtre fut un échec. J'entendis une voix vociférer et quelqu'un tenter de me dégager. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, mais je me trompais : ce n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, née-moldue, meilleure amie officielle d'Harry Potter et meilleure élève de Poudlard de tous les temps.

- … cette harpie à tête de pékinois, cette bourrique malfaisante, elle n'a vraiment aucune conscience ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre ?

Elle me tendit la main, pour m'aider à me relever.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, et le Professeur McGonagall aussi, tu sais j'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé, je peux témoigner si tu v…

Elle s'interrompit alors que je me relevais : elle venait de voir le badge épinglé sur ma poitrine. Elle me lâcha la main d'un air dégouté et reparti en sens inverse.

- Attends !...

Elle ne se retourna pas et je saisi sa manche. Elle se dégagea en jetant un regard méprisant.

- Ecoute-moi… Je suis obligée de le porter ! J'ai été menacée par Malfoy et je le mets pour être tranquille ! Je me fiche de ce tournoi, et je n'ai absolument rien contre Potter, au contraire… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que seraient nos vies s'il n'avait pas vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Malfoy t'oblige à le porter ? Et Parkinson t'agresse quand même ?

Evidemment, les choses n'étaient pas très claires…

- Je les connais depuis l'enfance. Je suis le défouloir particulier de Parkinson, à mon grand déplaisir…

Elle allait parler mais je la coupais.

- Personne ne peut rien y faire, à part aggraver les choses. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidée.

oOo

La première tâche opposant les champions à des dragons avait provoqué une baisse de foi dans le mouvement anti-Harry Potter. Comme plus aucun Serdaigle – et pratiquement aucun élève – ne portait le badge de Malfoy, je décidais d'ôter le mien également. Pour faire bonne mesure, Perséphone réorganisa un itinéraire en fonction de l'emploi du temps de la bande de Serpentard. De toute manière, mon _fiancé_ semblait avoir complètement oublié mon existence, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Sa relation avec Pansy Parkinson était plus qu'officielle, désormais, au grand désespoir de nombreuses filles, qui auraient bien aimé être à sa place – à mon grand étonnement. D'accord, il était séduisant. Mais il était plus détestable que séduisant, non ?

Alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, des affiches furent placardées dans toutes les salles communes du château, annonçant qu'un bal se tiendrait pour fêter Noël, tradition du tournoi. Au grand désespoir de ma meilleure amie, ce bal était interdit aux élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année, à moins qu'ils se fassent eux-mêmes inviter par d'autres élèves. Pour ma part, je savais que Draco inviterait sans doute Parkinson… J'aimais danser, certes, mais je n'étais pas déçue : je n'avais pas forcément envie de subir un bal d'apparences, comme ceux que donnait Narcissa Malfoy, en accompagnant son fils à celui-ci. Les règles de bienséances et l'étiquette s'appliquant à la vie de toute « Lady » sorcière m'intéressaient de moins en moins… Et me paraissaient bien fades, comparées à la vie que je découvrais en compagnie de mes amis.

Je m'étais donc fait une raison. Néanmoins, il était prévu que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, car ma sœur ne rentrait pas – elle était en quatrième année et devait donc se montrer au bal. Elle y allait en compagnie de Théodore Nott, un Serpentard de son année.

Un soir, alors que je travaillais à la bibliothèque sur un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal particulièrement ardu, Anthony s'assis à ma table et me proposa son aide, que j'acceptais en souriant. Il semblait toutefois distrait, et je lui demandais si tout allait bien.

- Eh bien… me répondit-il, hésitant. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave… C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à inviter la cavalière que j'aimerais avoir pour le bal. A chaque fois que j'aurais l'occasion de lui demander de m'accompagner, je me défile, je trouve quelque chose à faire ou je lui parle de tout autre chose. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un conseil ? J'ai peur qu'elle y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, si je ne lui demande pas !

Je lui souris. Il avait l'air gêné de demander conseil, et je comprenais qu'il aurait eu honte d'évoquer sa timidité – assez étonnante en soi – aux garçons du groupe.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la meilleure pour donner ce genre de conseils… Je pense que Perséphone serait mieux placée pour cela, elle a tellement envie qu'on l'invite qu'elle a imaginé mille scénarii possibles !

Je ris et il sourit.

- Je sais. Je lui ai déjà demandé, et je me vois mal me mettre à genoux devant cette fille en lui jurant un amour éternel… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une solution… moins ridicule !

- Eh bien… Si tu as tant de mal à lui parler, écris-lui ta demande. Pas forcément une lettre, mais un petit mot que tu lui ferais passer.

- Ca me semble une bonne idée !

Il me sourit et me proposa de finir le devoir.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un paragraphe intéressant dans ce livre. Le dernier de la page 217.

Il me tendit le bouquin et je lisais le paragraphe distraitement, tout en rédigeant une réponse, quand des mots écrits à la main me sautèrent aux yeux : « Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? ». Je levais les yeux vers lui, d'un air certainement hébété. Il était tout rouge et sur le point de partir en courant de la bibliothèque… Je revis en un éclair des images de Draco et Pansy, les humiliations des Serpentard, la déception générale de mon entrée à Serdaigle, et l'amitié que me portaient mes camarades depuis cette année. Nos rires, notre soutien les uns envers les autres, le bonheur qu'ils me faisaient ressentir. Et Anthony, le plus âgé de notre groupe, qui était plutôt mignon pour ne rien gâcher…

- Je veux bien.

J'avais conscience que ce choix allait m'attirer de sérieux ennuis. Mais je décidais que ce n'était plus important.


	5. Le refuser revient à tout accepter

**Chapitre 4 – Le refuser revient à tout accepter.**

Tout d'abord, veuillez pardonner l'attente de ce chapitre : Soutenance de master 1 oblige, je devais consacrer mon temps à mon stress !

Ensuite, j'embrasse de tout mon cœur (et de toute ma bouche XD) le divin, merveilleux et fascinant Lucifer Mogg pour son énigme parfaite, qui colle complètement à la situation. 3

Enfin, les remerciements à mes lecteurs, et à ceux qui se prononcent sur ce que j'écris : ma toujours fidèle première revieweuse Rose Black, mais aussi Sonia, Manoirmalfoys, l'enthousiaste Coukie (oui, c'est bien Anthony Goldstein ! ^^), son ami(e) Pomarjo, Twilight-hp, ainsi que Loloparis et sa remarque pertinente, à laquelle je réponds avec plaisir : je suis littéralement incapable d'écrire de façon vraisemblable sur les préados ! D'abord, je trouve cela ennuyeux, et ensuite, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la façon dont on pense, à ce moment là… Donc toutes mes excuses si Asto et Dray sont déjà forts mûrs pour leur âge !

* * *

><p>Je ne revis pas Anthony, ce soir là. Sa timidité m'avait surprise, lui qui était plutôt sociable d'ordinaire… En retournant dans la salle commune, je trouvais Perséphone plongée dans le devoir que je venais d'achever. Je m'assis à sa table, et lorgnais distraitement la cheminée. Mon amie leva la tête, cependant.<p>

- Ben, Asto, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as pas de devoirs ?

- Finis.

Je savais que Perséphone ne se contenterait pas de cette seule réponse. Je la regardais, souriant légèrement, alors qu'elle scrutait mon visage en plissant les yeux.

- Soit tu es malade, soit tu as mangé du mélanosonje, soit il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit…

J'eus un sourire amusé. Je tentais une diversion qui, je le savais, ne prendrait certainement pas.

- Du mélanosonje ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un champignon hallucinogène. Si tu en manges, tu ne peux plus voir qu'en noir et blanc et des morceaux tristes de tes rêves s'accrochent à la réalité. J'ai vu Terry Boot en vendre à deux membres du club de Bavboulle de Poufsouffle en leur assurant que c'était un tonic pour mieux jouer et être plus habiles, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ne sont pas très malins, étant donné que Terry jouait contre eux l'après-midi, je n'ai pas vu le résultat, mais il paraît que c'était très drôle…

J'écoutais distraitement Perséphone, qui semblait avoir oublié notre discussion de base, à mon plus grand plaisir. La lancer sur des ragots (ne me concernant pas !) était une très bonne idée. Mais je dus déchanter, alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin de sa tirade :

- … et le deuxième, sur le point de pleurer, caressait sa bavboulle en s'excusant. _Donc_, comme tu ignorais ce qu'était le mélanosonje, j'en conclue que tu n'en as pas pris. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air plus malade que moi… Qu'as-tu, Astoria Greengrass ?

Mon amie me connaissait bien. Je redoutais sa réaction, cependant – elle avait tellement envie d'aller au bal, alors que, de mon côté, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le désir de m'y rendre. C'est donc avec un sourire tordu que je lui annonçais :

- Anthony m'a invitée au bal. Et j'ai dit oui.

Je la regardais d'un air d'excuse, mais elle n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais : elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, qui fit se retourner les autres Serdaigles de la salle commune, auxquels j'indiquais en rougissant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Perséphone parvint enfin à reprendre son souffle et me demanda, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le regard entendu :

- Et… Comment t'a-t-il fait sa demande ?

- Il n'a pas suivi le moindre de tes scénarii ! A mon grand plaisir d'ailleurs, ajoutais-je malicieusement, avant de lui raconter la demande maladroite de mon cavalier.

Suite à quoi, mon amie me saisit le bras, m'attirant dans notre dortoir, en s'écriant :

- Il te faut une robe de bal !

En effet. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce menu détail. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas encore l'autorisation de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard… Heureusement pour moi, la malle de Perséphone débordait de magazines et de catalogues de mode. Nos goûts divergeaient légèrement – mon amie préférant les robes de princesses qui tenaient plus de la robe de mariée colorée que de la robe de bal – et cette séance de choix fut l'occasion de nombreux éclats de rires. Je me décidais finalement pour une robe très simple – je ne tenais pas à attirer l'attention, encore moins celle de mon _fiancé_.

oOo

Les derniers cours avaient été durs à suivre. Toute l'école était en ébullition… J'avais l'impression qu'Anthony m'évitait un peu, il n'avait plus le même comportement à mon égard – gêne et rougissements. Michael et lui passaient par conséquent beaucoup de temps sur le terrain de Quidditch…

Lorsque le grand soir arriva, j'étais nerveuse – comme la plupart des filles accompagnées, soit dit en passant. Perséphone m'aida à m'habiller et à me maquiller – mes cheveux étant trop fins pour être coiffables, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

J'étais fébrile. Je me sentais vivre, j'avais fait un choix. J'allais au bal avec un garçon que j'avais choisi et qui m'appréciait. Je ne saurais décrire la foule de sentiments qui me traversaient en même temps… Excitation, angoisse, frayeur, bonheur… Parmi les plus identifiables…

Comme ce fut le cas pour de nombreuses filles, mes préparatifs me mirent en retard. Lorsque je rejoignis Anthony dans le hall, l'ouverture du bal par les champions avaient déjà commencé… Mon cavalier semblait un peu gêné, mais content. Il me prit le bras en me souriant timidement et me conduit dans la Grande Salle, tout en me murmurant un « Tu es très jolie » qui me fit rougir. Je ne m'attarderais pas sur le décor de la pièce, bien entendu merveilleux… Car la première chose que je fis fut de localiser Draco, histoire de passer le plus inaperçue possible. Je le repérais de l'autre côté de la salle, assez éloigné et ne regardant pas dans notre direction : il entraînait Pansy sur la piste. Il fallait que je le garde à l'œil…

- Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demanda Anthony – ce qui m'enchanta, n'ayant pas envie de me frotter à Draco sur la piste…

- Bonne idée ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux, dit-il en me désignant une table vide. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Bièraubeurre ? Jus de citrouille ?

- Un jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît.

Je n'avais jamais bu de Bièraubeurre et je devais garder les idées claires. Si un Serpentard s'appercevait de ma présence, j'étais cuite. Dans le doute, je choisis d'éviter ma sœur également…

Alors que j'attendais Anthony, un garçon que je ne connaissais pas m'invita à danser – ce que je refusais. Regardant autour de moi, je pu constater que quelques garçons me regardaient. Je savais que j'étais jolie, malgré mon corps pas encore vraiment formé – ce n'était pas pour rien que Draco m'avait choisie comme future femme. Ce qui pourrait passer pour de la vantardise n'était chez moi qu'une malédiction : j'étais jolie, pour mon malheur.

Je ne restais pas seule longtemps : Anthony revint avec nos boissons – il avait préféré une Bièraubeurre, et Terry Boot s'installa peu après à notre table, accompagné d'une Poufsouffle dont j'ignorais le nom.

La soirée se passait bien, et je guettais mon _fiancé_ du coin de l'œil. Je respirais quand je le vis conduire Pansy dans le parc – aménagé lui aussi pour l'occasion, selon Terry.

- Tu veux danser, Anthony ?

Je lui souris et il rougit fortement. Si j'avais su un jour qu'il serait si timide…

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Allons-y !

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna sur la piste. Les Bizarr'Sisters jouaient un air entraînant. Anthony sembla redevenir lui-même quand il se mit à imiter les façons de danser parfois ridicules de certains élèves, et je ris aux éclats. Ne voyant pas le temps passer, je m'oubliais… J'oubliais tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique changea pour laisser place aux inévitables slows, et Anthony redevint timide. Il me prit par la taille, et nous avons commencé à danser.

- Si… si ça te gêne, on peut retourner s'asseoir…

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas.

Ca me gênait beaucoup moins que lui, en tout cas. Du moins, jusqu'au début du deuxième slow… Quand je vis ma sœur enlacée à Théodore Nott me regarder, passant son index sous sa gorge, évoquant mon égorgement prochain métaphorique – ou pas. Le plus dur fut son regard… Si méprisant. Le même que son cavalier. Et je savais qu'aucun stratagème ne m'offrirait d'échappatoire… J'allais payer pour cet affront à ma future belle famille.

Je savais qu'aller au bal était très, _très_ risqué pour moi. Surtout accompagnée par un autre que Draco. Je savais que je n'avais pratiquement aucune chance de ne pas me faire repérer. Et j'avais baissé ma garde. J'avais été prise en flagrant délit de flirt avec un autre… Je me mis à trembler en pensant à ma future sentence – et sauter de la tour des Serdaigles dès ce soir me paraissait très confortable.

- Tu as froid ? Me demanda Anthony, conscient de mes tremblements – inconscient de ma situation désastreuse.

- Je suis fatiguée. Lui répondis-je. Je… je crois que je vais monter me coucher. Mes pieds ne me portent plus.

Je lui souris, m'étonnant moi-même de pouvoir réaliser cet exploit si contradictoire avec mes frayeurs internes. Il me rendit ce sourire.

- Je te raccompagne.

J'en étais soulagée. Bien que ce soit idiot, tant qu'il était là, je me sentais un minimum protégée… J'avais l'impression que les Serpentards allaient me rouer de sorts s'il s'éloignait. Je m'accrochais donc à son bras, plus ou moins inconsciemment – à son plus grand bonheur. Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand nous sommes arrivés au pied de l'escalier menant à notre salle commune.

Je savais que Perséphone s'y trouvait, attendant notre retour avec impatience. Anthony aussi. Il s'appuya contre le mur et me regarda, rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. C'était un tel cliché que je ne pouvais ignorer la suite. J'étais tellement terrorisée par mon futur châtiment que je ne réagis pas immédiatement – n'importe qui de censé serait entré dans la salle commune, à ma place…

- C'était une belle soirée.

Je l'écoutais à peine. Je ne sais comment il interpréta mon silence – toujours est-il qu'il s'empourpra violemment et baissa les yeux. Se rapprocha de moi. Déclenchant le signal d'alarme…

- On ferait bien de rentrer, non ?

Je me dégageais prestement et frappa le heurtoir.

_- __L'accepter revient à tout refuser. Le refuser revient à tout accepter. Que suis-je ?_

Un regard sur Anthony aurait pu me fournir la réponse adéquate.

- Le doute.

Et je m'engouffrais dans la salle commune, sans un regard pour Perséphone qui était bien évidemment à proximité de l'entrée, et filais dans notre dortoir.

oOo

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer si bien. Perséphone me rejoignit quelques minutes après ma sortie fracassante – signe qu'elle avait cuisiné Anthony. J'étais en train de me débarrasser de ma robe, que je jetais en boule dans ma malle ouverte.

- Tu sais, il y a des manières plus douces d'éconduire les garçons…

Toute à ma panique, c'est à peine si je saisis le sens de ses paroles, et je la regardais stupidement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du professeur Rogue, répondit-elle avant de pousser un soupir las. D'Anthony, évidemment, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds – avant de comprendre la méprise, ce qui mit quelques secondes.

- Anthony n'est pas le problème. Ma sœur m'a vue, et Malfoy va tout savoir.

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, abattue. Brusquement consciente des regards des trois autres filles du dortoir, avides de potins, je me fermais immédiatement.

- En quoi Malfoy est concerné ?... Asto ?

Je la regardais quelques instants, regardais les autres, et pris Perséphone par la main, l'entraînant dans la salle de bain – heureusement pour moi encore vide, malgré les filles qui commençaient à rentrer du bal, elles aussi. Je pris soin de verrouiller la porte et me tourna vers mon amie. Je n'en pouvais plus. Si elle ne savait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Je n'espérais pas son aide – je savais qu'elle serait inutile et que ma situation était irrévocable. J'avais juste besoin de me confier. A une amie.

Je me laissais glisser sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, et elle s'assit en face de moi, me regardant d'un air inquiet – qui me rappelait celui qu'elle arborait face à Luna Lovegood.

- Asto ?

- Je suis fiancée à Draco Malfoy depuis mes six ans, Persé.

Un murmure, résonnant dans le silence de la salle de bain. Je soutins son regard ahuri quelques instants, avant de caller ma tête entre mes genoux. Mon amie se leva pour se mettre à mes côtés, puis me pris par les épaules, ce qui me fit relever la tête.

- Je suis dans une situation impossible par mon imprudence. Et j'espère… J'espère qu'Anthony ne s'est pas condamné inconsciemment. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'on n'ai fait que danser.

A cette évocation, cette éternelle optimiste de Perséphone eut un sourire en coin.

- Et dans le cas où ce cher Malfoy ne serait pas rentré en ligne de compte ? L'aurais-tu embrassé devant cette porte ?

- Non ! Répondis-je en rougissant.

C'était vrai, pourtant. Je n'envisageais pas Anthony de cette manière-là… Voyant qu'il vallait mieux éviter le sujet, mon amie poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Non seulement il est bien entouré mais en plus il sait se défendre. Malfoy ne lui fera rien…

Un souci en moins, certes. Mais cela signifiait peut-être que j'allais payer pour deux… Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain sur ces paroles, les tambourinements incessants contre la porte montant en puissance.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre peut-être un peu court pour répondre à votre faim… Raccourcissement exigé par mon plaisant Lucifer ! La suite bientôt, je l'espère.<p> 


	6. Toucher le sol et creuser encore

**Chapitre 5 – Toucher le sol et creuser encore…**

Merci, comme toujours, à mes fidèles lecteurs/trices. Citons dans le désordre : Cassian, Twilight-hp, Rose-black, lol(o ?)paris, ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de trace, Lucifer Mogg 3 et ceux que j'oublie.

D'avance, pardon de ne vous offrir qu'un chapitre très court, mais j'ai hâte d'attaquer le prochain !

* * *

><p>Je n'avais évidemment pas dormi – ou si peu. La peur du lendemain était tenace. Je comptais sur le fait que les vacances de Noël commençaient le jour même : j'aurais donc moins de chances de croiser Draco et sa bande… Ce n'était qu'un leurre, cependant, et je le savais pertinemment. Je ne faisais que retarder l'échéance…<p>

Je me levais comme un zombie, regardant autour de moi. Toutes mes camarades dormaient encore – en même temps, il devait être près de sept heures du matin, et toutes s'étaient couchées tard. Je m'habillais rapidement, songeant qu'à cette heure là, la Grande Salle serait très certainement vide, idéale pour un petit déjeuner en solitaire – loin des regards des Serpentards, notamment. Et loin de celui d'Anthony. En effet, le souvenir de la veille était assez gênant… Et j'appréhendais un peu de le revoir, ignorant quel serait désormais son comportement à mon égard.

La salle commune était entièrement vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il faisait un peu froid, et je resserrais les pans de sa cape avant de passer la porte et de descendre l'escalier de la tour. Arrivée au couloir, mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par une tache claire et brillante – qui n'attendit même pas que je sois descendue de la dernière marche en plein pour me saisir violemment le bras. Un regard apeuré sur son visage fermé m'appris que Draco m'avait sans doute attendue toute la nuit dans le couloir – il arborait des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais mise à trembler, tandis qu'il m'entrainait à travers le couloir. Je pouvais sentir la colère – non, la _fureur_ – émaner de lui. Et au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était légitime… Que mon statut de _fiancée_ ne m'autorisait pas à aller au bal avec un autre que lui – quand bien même il me préférait Pansy…

Il me poussa sans un mot dans une salle d'étude vide. Je lui fis face, restant droite, attendant qu'il parle – hurle ou frappe. Fasse quelque chose. Il se contenta de me fixer quelques minutes, qui me semblèrent une éternité. Le regard insondable – et si froid. J'étais comme anesthésiée, incapable de bouger ou de penser. J'attendais. Et je baissais les yeux.

- Le bal a-t-il été à ton goût, chère Astoria ?

Cette voix glacée, mesurée. Je résistais à l'envie de me rouler en boule – bien que j'aie le pressentiment que je finirais de toute façon dans cette position.

Draco s'approcha de moi. Lentement. Il me souleva le menton à l'aide de deux doigts et me sourit. De ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi. Pas un de ses rictus cyniques ou méprisants… Un sourire léger, et doux. De ceux qu'on accorde à un parent malade. Il me sourit, et il me gifla violemment.

- A-t-il été à ton goût ? Cria-t-il.

Mon cou se tordit douloureusement de l'autre côté, suite à une seconde gifle. Puis il me saisit les poignets, les serrant douloureusement, m'entraînant contre le mur. Collé à moi, il susurra d'une voix acide :

- Et Goldstein ? A-t-il passé une bonne soirée ?

Les poignets toujours entravés, il me secoua, et ma tête heurta durement le mur.

- Tu ne réponds pas, _mon ange_ ?

Je levais des yeux humides dans sa direction. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Son regard cruel. Même mon admission à Serdaigle ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état… Je me faisais l'effet d'une traitresse – et face à moi, Draco avait tout pour me convaincre d'une telle chose. Ma tête heurta une seconde fois le mur, m'étourdissant un peu, et mon _fiancé_ lâcha mes poignets. Toujours contre le mur, je gardais tant bien que mal mon équilibre grâce à mes mains désormais libres, quand Draco me saisit par la taille – délicatement.

- Et ses mains, _mon ange_ ? Ses mains sur toi ? Reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, caressant mon corps à rougir… avant de chuchoter, presque sensuellement, à mon oreille : Ont-elles _été à ton goût_ ?

Suite à quoi il me saisit violemment par la taille, et me jeta par terre. Des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient sur mon visage, réflexe du à la peur, la douleur et la honte. Un puissant coup de pied en plein estomac me fit prendre ma position d'autodéfense – je me roulais en boule. D'autres coups de pieds suivirent, je ne les comptais pas. Me contentant d'espérer qu'il en aurait bientôt finit avec moi.

Alors que j'avais la sensation de n'être plus qu'une masse de chair informe et douloureuse, les coups s'arrêtèrent, et j'entendis mon _fiancé_ tourner en rond, visiblement en proie à une profonde agitation – ce qui m'incita à garder ma position. Je relevais toutefois légèrement la tête en l'entendant frapper sur autre chose – le mur, _a priori_. Puis il saisit une chaise, qu'il lança de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la pièce. Jamais, _jamais_ je n'avais assisté à une telle démonstration de rage, de la part de qui que ce soit – et celle-ci m'était toute entière destinée. La seconde chaise qu'il lança se brisa sur moi, et ce fut le dernier souvenir qu'il me resta de cette… mise au point.

oOo

L'instant d'après – à ce qu'il me sembla – le décor et ma position avaient changé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, sans savoir comment j'étais arrivée jusqu'ici. La lumière m'indiqua que la matinée – si ce n'est la journée – était déjà bien entamée. Je tentais de me lever, et poussais un gémissement de douleur incontrôlé, faisant accourir Mrs Pomfresh.

- Douloureux réveil, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez deux côtes cassées, plusieurs fêlées sans doute. Le crâne ouvert, aussi… Prenez _ça_. Me dit-elle en me tendant une potion épaisse et jaunâtre, que je bus sans poser de question.

La potion avait un goût immonde, comme je m'y attendais, mais m'accorda un peu de répit dans la douleur, me permettant de réfléchir.

- Qui m'a emmenée ici ?

- Le professeur Flitwick. C'est la Dame Grise, qui vous a découverte, inconsciente et blessée dans une salle de classe, et elle l'a aussitôt averti.

L'infirmière me sonda quelques instants, comme si elle hésitait.

- Vous… Vous rappelez-vous comment vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette salle – et dans cet état ?

Bien sûr, que je m'en rappelais. La honte me compressait encore l'estomac… Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne manquait plus que je crée des problèmes à Draco – ça ne risquait pas d'arranger mon cas. L'infirmière retourna dans son bureau, un air soucieux sur le visage, et je cherchais une horloge des yeux. 17h45. Mon _fiancé_ ne m'avait pas loupée, visiblement…

Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, alors que j'en étais à me demander quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin sortir, j'entendis du bruit en provenance de la porte. Je tournais doucement la tête dans cette direction – mon crâne était encore sensible – et je vis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur une Perséphone essoufflée et inquiète qui fouilla la pièce des yeux et les écarquilla en me voyant allongée là. Elle accourut vers mon lit.

- Asto ! J'ai couru dans tout le domaine pour te trouver ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son regard s'assombrit un peu – le constat des bleus visibles, sans doute.

- Comme tu le vois, Persé, je me fais… restaurer.

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux pour la détendre, et cette blague pitoyable ne lui arracha qu'un demi-sourire.

- Et puis-je savoir qui est à l'origine de cette… restauration ?

Je m'attendais à cette question, et je fermais les yeux quelques instants. Pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, j'essayais de me redresser, m'irradiant de douleur. Je fis un signe de tête en direction du bureau de Mrs. Pomfresh et mon amie compris le message – elle approcha son oreille de mes lèvres.

- Malfoy. Chuchotais-je.

- Mais…

- Pas ici.

Je me rallongeais tant bien que mal. La douleur de mes côtes et de ma tête revenait par vagues, et je me contractais sous ses attaques. Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Perséphone me parler, et la vis courir chercher l'infirmière – d'après les informations fournies par ma vue à nouveau troublée. Je sentis le goût âpre d'une potion – puis plus rien.

oOo

Je ne sortis de l'infirmerie que deux jours plus tard. Ma sœur était passée me voir, un matin après le petit-déjeuner. Sa visite fut courte – pour ne pas dire formelle – et elle fit preuve d'une froideur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ce qui me conforta dans mon impression de culpabilité… J'étais d'un coup devenue la honte de la famille… Persé était venue me voir, elle aussi, tous les après-midi. Elle tentait de me distraire, et de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir – et qu'en aucun cas je n'avais mérité cette « punition ».

En revanche, ni Draco, ni Anthony ne vinrent me rendre visite. En ce qui concernait mon _fiancé_, ça ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Dans le cas d'Anthony, j'étais consciente de l'avoir blessé par ma fuite… Sans doute m'en voulait-il.

Alors que je me trouvais dans la salle commune à faire mes devoirs avec Perséphone – une activité qui ne secouait pas trop mes côtes encore sensibles – Anthony vint nous rejoindre.

- Je pourrais te parler, Astoria ?

Je me levais et le suivis dans un coin moins fréquenté de la salle, entre deux bibliothèques massives. Son regard étant fuyant, plus encore que lors du bal… Et je remarquais un hématome sur sa joue gauche qui m'inquiéta.

- Anthony, qu'as-t…

- Asto, on ne peut plus se voir.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être juste à cause du bal, et je soupçonnais mon _fiancé_ d'en avoir… _parlé_ avec Anthony. Je tendis une main vers sa joue blessée.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demandais-je, ignorant volontairement sa question.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Certainement le même qui t'a envoyée à l'infirmerie.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?...

Je me demandais si Anthony était désormais au courant de notre situation… Ou quelles raisons Draco avait pu avancer pour le convaincre de me laisser tomber. Il continuait de regarder partout, sauf dans ma direction, et choisit finalement de baisser la tête.

- Des conneries sur la noblesse sorcière, le sang, tout ça… Des choses dont je sais que tu te fiches. Mais… Disons qu'entre son père et ses amis, cet imbécile de Malfoy a de quoi convaincre.

Il releva la tête, me jetant un regard douloureux.

- Tu dois me trouver lâche. Je le suis certainement. Je suis désolé…

Il me caressa la joue du dos de sa main, un demi-sourire triste sur les lèvres, et me laissa là. Sortant de la salle commune. Je m'appuyais contre l'une des bibliothèques. Il allait me manquer…

oOo

La vie me parut soudain bien plus triste. Plus longue. Perséphone était toujours là, certes… Mais ce bonheur du premier trimestre, cette sensation d'appartenir à un groupe différent de la caste nobiliaire avaient disparus. Je croisais peu Anthony – et il m'accordait à chaque fois son invariable sourire triste, sans un mot. Je ne faisais plus partie du groupe afin de lui faciliter la tâche. La bibliothèque devint mon refuge… Les autres membres du groupe pensèrent certainement que mon exclusion était due au bal, à la confusion qu'il y avait eu entre Anthony et moi. Il valait mieux cette explication à la vérité…

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçus une lettre de mes parents. Les nobles n'envoyaient pas de beuglantes, heureusement pour moi – jugées trop vulgaires – mais l'effet fut plus ou moins le même. Une véritable douche froide. Trois pages de blâme, d'humiliations, d'accusations de déshonneur. La confirmation que mes fiançailles ne pouvaient être rompues – et le soulagement d'apprendre que Draco n'avait pas prévenu sa mère de mon infamie. J'en voulais énormément à ma sœur. Elle m'avait vendue, pour une raison que j'ignorais – ou que j'étais trop naïve pour comprendre.

Il est vrai que j'avais tout pour moi : j'étais jolie et intelligente, contrairement à elle… Elle me jalousait depuis mes 6 ans, depuis qu'elle avait compris que l'on m'accordait plus de valeur qu'à elle. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. Et si elle connaissait sa chance… L'attention qu'on me portait n'était qu'une misérable malédiction.

Plus rien ne m'intéressait, si ce n'est l'étude. Etudier me permettait de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et Merlin sait que j'en avais besoin… Malgré le soutien de Perséphone, je me sentais fautive. Honteuse. Je me fis discrète jusqu'à la fin de l'année, négligeant jusqu'au tournois. Je n'eus plus affaire à Draco – baissant les yeux d'un air soumis si je le croisais. Oui, ma vie était (re)devenue bien triste.

oOo

La dernière épreuve – et la fin de l'année – mirent longtemps à arriver, bien que je n'attende pas spécialement les vacances d'été qui promettaient d'être moroses. Alors que je mangeais sans conviction mon repas du soir, projetant déjà de sécher la dernière épreuve, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules.

- Très chère Astoria, je serais ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés pour assister à la dernière épreuve. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans le hall.

_Lui_, évidemment. Je posais mes couverts, regardant Perséphone tristement. Elle mima un « courage ! » de ses lèvres, et je me levais, résignée. Evidemment, il allait y avoir du beau monde ce soir. Il fallait nous montrer. Montrer à tous ceux qui savaient que mon _fiancé_ me préférait déjà une autre femme, et que je ferais une parfaite épouse soumise. Poussant un soupir, je le rejoignis. Il était seul, à mon grand étonnement. Le trajet jusqu'au stade de Quidditch fut silencieux, et nous prîmes place deux rangs derrière Parkinson, à proximité de ses « gardes du corps ». J'étais au moins soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter Pansy…

L'épreuve dura longtemps, et nous ne vîmes pas grand-chose… Des animations avaient été organisées pour distraire les spectateurs. Je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, et, d'après ce que je pus en juger, Draco non plus… La française fut éliminée. Puis Krum. Puis nous attendîmes… Je m'efforçais de ne pas m'endormir d'ennui. Ma seule envie était de me trouver loin de mon fiancé, et sa proximité durait bien trop longtemps à mon goût – bien qu'il m'ignore depuis le début de l'épreuve.

Puis Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory apparurent sous nos yeux.

- Quoi ?...

Un murmure. Je me tournais vers Draco, qui avait l'air contrarié. Revenant à la scène, il parut évident qu'il y avait un problème, et une foule de personnes s'amassaient autour des deux champions, poussant des cris d'horreur. Et pour cause… Le corps de Diggory était sans vie. Portant une main tremblante à mes lèvres, je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers mon fiancé, qui s'était levé et regardait à présent la scène d'un air agacé. Avant de tourner les talons.

oOo

Le lendemain, nous fûmes tous réunis dans la Grande Salle pour l'éloge funèbre de Cédric Diggory. Le professeur Dumbledore nous raconta la nouvelle épopée d'Harry Potter contre le mage noir, qui semblait bel et bien de retour, dans un nouveau corps et tout ce que ça impliquait. Je regardais Perséphone d'un air sombre. Dire que s'il revenait au pouvoir ma situation deviendrait enviable… Ca me donnait envie de vomir. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, je notais la distraction de mon _fiancé_ et de certains de ses amis… Ce retour était prévu, d'où ma présence exigée à l'épreuve, en tant que future Lady Malfoy. Comme quoi, Draco me considérait encore comme telle… Je me demandais ce qu'en pensait Parkinson.

Ce retour signait en quelque sorte ma condamnation à l'esclavage. Mon humeur déjà morose se plongea dans une certaine dépression, aggravée par les vacances d'été. Mon « crime » du bal de Noël ne fut pas oublié, et j'eus à subir la colère de ma mère, qui désormais me préférait ma sœur – sauf en présence de Narcissa Malfoy, où elle tenait son rôle à merveille. Les deux mois furent très longs… Ponctués d'humiliations et de silences auxquels je ne prêtais plus attention. La bibliothèque fut une nouvelle fois mon refuge…

… Et finalement, ces mois passèrent.


End file.
